Zelda The Return of Majora's Mask and Ganon
by DeadlyDragon12
Summary: Link and Zelda are getting married but a great evil has risen or should i say two evils, but will a greater evil come? more then one chapter give me a break this is my first one.please read and review


**The Legend of Zelda- The Return of Majora's Mask and Ganon **

**By James Seidel**

Note from the author: this is my first fan fiction and I hope you all like it. Contains: violence

Chapter1

It was a beautiful morning in Hyrule and Link woke up to look out his window upon Lake Hylia. "I wonder what Zelda is doing now." Link said while eating breakfast. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"Link said, it was a royal guard. "Good morning hero." "No, just call me Link." "Sorry sir, I have a massage from Zelda , she says she wants you to come to the castle as soon as possible." says the guard . It must be something about our wedding, Link thought. "All right then I'll be there in a sec." Link said. The guard leaves. Link gets dressed and picks up his master sword and shield and his fairy ocarina and plays the "Song of Soaring" to fly to Zelda's room.

"Were is Link? He should be here by now." Zelda thought, just then a white ball appeared in the middle of her room and Link come out of it. "Link, never do that again please it scared me, and I'm so glad to see you for a few reasons, One is there's only three days left until we get married (Zelda kisses Link on the cheek) and, second Ganon has escaped from the evil realm and has brought some strange mask with him, it has thorns on the side and it's floating with orange eyes." "WHAT?" "Oh no ,no this is bad Zelda, were did you see it?" "In my dreams, why, is it bad or some thing?" "YES it is bad very bad, that mask is Majora's mask, you know after we beat Ganon I went to Termina , well that mask is Termina's villain, he's worse then Ganon." "So is that why the masks that you have transform you?" "Yes."says Link. "We got to do something if Ganon puts on the mask they will be come one and I would not be able to beat him."Link shouts. "Sorry honey, I never should have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry." Link and Zelda kiss for a long time.

"It's fine Link, I understand what your saying, but it's just a dream, so what do you want to do today?" Zelda asks Link, "How about we go to the carnival that's in Kakariko Village, we can have fun there."replies Link. "That's a good idea Link." But Zelda did not tell Link what day Ganon and Majora were coming cause he reacted when she said "Majora" and she didn't finish, they were coming three days from now, on their wedding day!

"Thank you Link I had a wonderful day with you at the carnival today." says Zelda . "I had a wonderful time with you too." Impa, Zelda's long time nurse, starts running to them from the gate. "Princess Zelda, we have an emergency!" Impa screams. "What is it?" "The Sage of Water has fallen ill and we don't have medicine for the Zoras and it is a new disease so they can't cure it either and it's deadly too!"Impa answers "Take me to her" Link replies back "I might be able to cure her." So Link and Impa go to Zora's Fountain and Link moves though the crowd to Princess Ruto and kneels down next to her. "All right every one stand back, I'm going to play a song on my ocarina that will heal her a bit." Link begins to play the song of healing. "Huh?" Ruto wakes up "Link what are you doing here?" ask's Ruto. Link replies "I'm here to heal you, now rest, Ruto, rest your still not well." "You'll get worse if you move around, I only healed you a bit, just rest for three days and you'll be fine. "Thank you Link, too bad Zelda is marrying you other wise I'd marry you myself." Ruto falls asleep.

Thanks to Ruto being sick the gate in the evil realm opened just enough to set Ganon and Majora free. "Ha, ha ,ha ,ha this is perfect Majora in two days we will return. "Yes, your right Ganon in two days the gate will remain weak until they reenforce the spell." Majora replies. "But if we make her sick for one more day the gate will be so weak everyone on here can get though" replies Ganon. "All right it's done" says Majora. "In three days instead of two we will be free."

Chapter2

"Link what did you sing to Ruto?" Impa asks on the walk back to the castle. "I sang the Song of Healing, I learned it when I was in Termina, it heals troubled souls as well as sickness, not as well though." "So were are you taking Zelda on your honeymoon?" "That's a secret Impa, sorry."answers Link. "But I'll give you a hint, it's somewhere she has never been to." replies Link.

Link and Impa return to the castle right when the sun was about to set and Zelda was worried about them both and for the Sage of Water. "Their back, their back!" yells Zelda and greets Impa with open arms and Link with a kiss. "So how is Ruto doing now?" "She doing fine Princess thanks to Link's Song of Healing." "Oh you give me too much credit Impa." "All right I leave you two alone now, bye." "Bye Impa see you in the morning" answers Zelda. "I guess I'll see you in the morning also Zelda." "All right Link see you in the morning." Zelda and Link kiss for a very long time. "Be carful Link, the Poes will be coming out soon." "Don't worry Zelda I'll be fine." Link gives Zelda a quick kiss on the lips and leaves.

As Link is leaving the castle he runs into Zelda's father, the king. "Good evening your majesty, how are you?" "Good evening Link, did Zelda have a wonderful time with you at the carnival earlier today?" asks the King of Hyrule. "Yes, she did Sir and thank you for letting me take her out today" "Don't worry about it Link as long as she had a good time." the King said. Link bows to the king and leaves his home on Lake Hylia.

Chapter3

(Three days later on the day of Link and Zelda's wedding)

"Wow! Zelda you look absolutely beautiful in that dress, not only that but your marrying the best man alive" "Oh, stop it Marlon." "No, she's right Zelda you look beautiful and don't deny it either" answers Saria. While Zelda is getting ready Link is in his room getting ready and Darunia came in with little Link . "How you doing today Link?" "A bit nervous but other wise fine, and how are you doing today Link?" "I'm excited for you Link" answers little Link. "Thanks you guys."replies Link.

"All right Majora, the gate is weak enough to go though now." "Oh!" "Ganon, guess what, it's Link's wedding day today." "What?" "How do you know this!" "Just look in there" "Oh, your right and he's getting married to Zelda, this is the perfect day today." says Ganon.

"Now, Link do you take Zelda to be your wife for better or for worse, for sickness and in health" "I do". "And Zelda do you take Link to be your husband for better or for worse though sic-" "**_BOOM!_**" a giant explosion happen from above and Ganon with Majora came down from the ceiling. "Hoped we didn't interrupt anything special."says Ganon. "Oh God, Zelda I thought this was just a dream of yours!" "Yes, it was but you didn't let me finish, they were to come back on our wedding day, but you over reacted when I described Majora to you!" "Damn it, I'll have to finish this today, and now!" Link picks up the Master sword and charges Ganon, but then he was caught off guard and shot in the back by Majora's magic. "Ouch, that hurt a lot" says Link. I'm not versing one enemy but I'm versing two. "This is going to be harder then I thought."say's Link. "Good shot Majora." "Thanks, Ganon." "You know Link we thought you'd put up better fight then this so we'll leave you alone for now, and when your ready to fight us come to the entrance to the Fire Temple."Ganon said "Fine, but do not kill any Gorons until then, got it!" "Fine, fine we won't" says Majora. "But, don't take to long or we will" replies Ganon. They disappear as quickly as they came.

"DAMN IT, damn, damn why now why, curse you Din, Farore, and Nayru" Zelda went to comfort Link. "I'm sorry Link I should have told you the rest, it's all my fault." Zelda falls to the ground on her knee's and starts to cry. Link stands up and says "Everyone please leave, except for the Six Sages!" Saria and Nabooru help Zelda pull herself together, while Link helps everyone out the door. "Wait there are only five Sages here, were's Ruto" shouts Link. "She is still sick" answers Impa "Still?" "That's one tough disease alright."says Link. Link walks over to Zelda and kneels next to her hugging her and says "Stop crying Zelda we'll figure all this out I promise you."

Chapter 4

All the Sages except for Ruto were in the Hyrule dining room discussing on what they should do about Ganon and Majora. "Link, how is it that you defeated Majora last time you meet him?" ask's Rauru "Well I transformed using a mask called the Fierce Deity's Mask and the mask had God like powers and the name it gave me when I transformed was Oni-Link." "Link do you still have the mask somewhere?" asks Zelda who face was still red from crying. "Yes, I put in a chest in my house but the Poe's are out now, they are very dangerous, so I'll leave for my house in the morning then for Ganon and Majora." answers Link. While Link was walking with Zelda to her room, Impa comes from behind and asks "Link why don't you just use the Song of Soaring to go to your house." "Because Impa, I want to be by Zelda's side tonight during this time of hardship." "All right Link, I understand, good-night Zelda.." "Good night Impa, see you in the morning." They reach Zelda's room and she instantly turns to Link and cry's hardier then she did earlier. "What happened Link, today was supposed to be the perfect day, we were almost married and then they came to ruin it." She leaned on his chest and Link hugs her. "Shh, shh it's ok Zelda, they will reap what they sowed tomorrow, I'll get them for you." "I'm coming with you tomorrow and don't try to stop me, I'm coming alright!" "Fine I can't stop you." Link says looking at his wife-to-be. "But we need to get some sleep if you want to come tomorrow." "Fine I'll get changed, no peeking now, not until we are official married got it." "Got it" replies Link. Zelda changes and with a kiss they go off to bed.

Chapter5

Link and Zelda wake up and get ready for the battle that will decide the fate of Hyrule and they ride down to Link's house to get the Fierce Deity's Mask and they leave for Death Mountain. "Link." "What?" "What ever happens at the mountain I want you to know that I love you with all my heart." "I love you too Zelda" answers Link. "I've never seen Oni-Link before, can you put the mask on before we get there, please?" "Sorry Zelda I can't because if I do that I'll most likely lose my reason to fight under the mask's influence and attack you instead, but if the mask see's a reason to compromise with me, then we work together and not even a god can beat us." "Ok, I think I will what until the fight to see you like that." "Yea, best choice." Link replies. Link and Zelda reach the top of Death Mountain and look for Ganon with Majora to start the battle and Link still hiding the mask from them.

"Look Majora, Link is here with Zelda and it looks like they want to die together." "Already, they're here I was expecting them in three days at the most, oh well, Ganon put me on your face like we discussed."

"Alright are you ready to die Link." Ganon put's on Majora's mask and he begin's to scream with pain. "AHAAAA!" "Oh sweet Din they are now one!" shouts Link and then there is a big flash of light! Ganon and Majora have combined to make one and it's name is Oni-Ganon who whips out a sword as long as his body and the body is also surrounded by a black aura. "So Link, do you think you still have a chance against us now or do you surrender." "Not, likely because I got a special mask of my own." Link pulls out the Fierce Deity's Mask and is about to put it on. "No, you don't." answers Oni-Ganon and fires lighting from the tip of his sword and knocks the mask away from Link's face. "I may be a different person but I still have the memories of Ganon and Majora so the mask is not going to help much if it's destroyed now will it." Oni-Ganon said charging a dark energy attack from his hand and then is hit in th back by a silver arrow. "What the hell was that." "That was a silver arrow, you think I would come with Link and just sit and watch, now try a light arrow." Zelda pulls back the fairy's bow with a light arrow and hit's Oni-Ganon in the eyes. "Link, go for the mask now it won't last must longer!" Link starts running for the mask. "Why... when I get my hands on you Zelda!" "Alright it ends now do you here me!" Link puts on the Fierce Deity's Mask and within the same time limit as Ganon and Majora, Link become Oni-Link with a sword that is the length as his body and the two blades swerve around each other. "Now are you ready to reap what you sowed?" Wow, Link was right, he look's completely different and hotter too. Zelda thinks to herself seeing her Husband-to-be completely changed.

Oni-Link is just standing there with his eyes shut with arms crossed looking down. "Now I just talked to Link and he says he made a promise to his wife that he would destroy you two, and he sure picked the right person to help him out" Oni-Link replies to Oni-Ganon and with a small smile. "You think you can destroy me your wrong buddy!" shouts Oni-Ganon. "Yea I do, you interrupted their wedding day and that will not be forgiven, so I'll give one hundred percent, when fifty percent would do the job just fine." Oni-Link's sword starts to glow with energy like the Master sword. "What is this, I'll give one hundred percent also and you'll die!" shouts the surprised Oni-Ganon. Oni-Ganon's sword started to glow dark and charges at Oni-Link. "I hate to end this so soon, but if you want to die so soon then let's begin." Oni-Link rases his sword above his head and slices Oni-Ganon face off in which Ganon and Majora split into two again. "Oh no Majora this is not good." "We failed we can't beat him now it's over." "Pity, I thought Link told me this would be a tough fight, but a fight is still a fight, and a promise is a promise, let's end this now." Oni-Link holds out his sword and lets out a big energy beam that sent Majora to oblivion and next he kicks Ganon into a pit of magma. "Nooooo!" **SPLASH, **Ganon burns in the magma. "It's finally over."Oni-Link said and Link takes off the mask and goes back to normal. "You did it Link!" Zelda runs up and kisses him on the lips. "I'm so happy that it's all over now Link, I love you so much." says Zelda happily. "Come on Zelda lets get back to the temple everyone is waiting for us and we can finish what we started."

Ending

Link and Zelda were married and they went on there honeymoon after the party that day. "Were are we going Link, Impa said you would not tell her?" "That's because I knew she would tell you but I gave her a hint, but I suppose I should tell you now, right?" "Yes, you better tell me." "Fine, were going to Termina, I know the owner of a really good hotel there, except the cook is not the best in the world and he got married when I left so I want to see how they are doing and because they have the Carnival Of Time there every year and when we get there the carnival will begin in a couple of hours, I went to one once and it was a lot of fun, it had fireworks and everything." "Ok, then Link that sounds like a lot of fun." Link and Zelda arrived at Termina and went to The Stock Pott Inn. "Hi Kafel, miss me." "Link, wow you have gotten big, is this your wife?" "Yes, she is, we are on our honeymoon." "She's beautiful, Link" Replies Kafel. "So a room for two then, honeymoon sweet, room number one, oh and um, don't eat tomorrow's breakfast surprise, go out to get breakfast the food's poison, my wife is going to cook it." "Thanks, Kafel." Link picks up Zelda who lets out a large smile and by the time they unpack it's time for the Carnival Of Time. "Wow, Link this is a lot of fun, and the fireworks were nice" says Zelda now leaning on Link's shoulder. "I love you Link." Link puts his arms around Zelda and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you too Zelda, it's getting chilly out here what do you say we go back to the inn and warm things up a bit." "Sounds like a idea Link." Link tells Zelda more about his adventure here while they are on their way to the inn and when they reach the inn and in their room they fall on to the bed with Link on top of her and they spent their first night as husband and wife.


End file.
